Electrical connectors are sometimes used in applications wherein the connectors need to be mated and unmated without first disconnecting the power source. When an electrical potential exists between the terminals of the connectors, arcing can occur as they are mated and unmated, thus causing deterioration of the terminals. Various approaches have been used to reduce such deterioration or to fabricate terminals that can withstand deterioration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,528 discloses a pin and socket connector assembly in which each of a pair of power lines is connected to a pair of mating terminals such that one of each pair of mating terminals are allowed to deteriorate or be "sacrificed" while the integrity of the other of the pair is maintained. The use of a pair of "sacrificial" terminals for each power line increases the number of terminals that must be included in a connector housing and the overall dimensions of the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,039 discloses the use of an arc arresting or sacrificial ring located near the opening of each socket terminal in the connector. The mating pin terminal engages the ring, which receives any electrical arc before the pin terminal engages the socket terminal. This approach requires an extra member for each receptacle terminal and additional steps to assemble the connector.
It is desirable and more cost effective, however, to have an electrical terminal that can provide a sacrificial function as well as maintain the integrity of the electrical connection.